


Blind Date

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Marci sets Foggy up on a blind date. Foggy, while excited at first, gets really paranoid really fast when his date informs him that they've met before.





	1. First Meetings?

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, Foggy went to Penn State for undergrad.
> 
> Inspired in part by "Why Mr. Nelson, I'm Blushing" by Emanationman

Foggy knew this was a terrible idea. Mostly because it was Marci’s idea and when your ex offers to set you up on a date the correct response is “no, thank you” but Foggy could never say no to Marci. She refused to believe him when he said he wasn’t sulking over Matt. Despite Foggy’s constant denial, the woman was convinced that Foggy was in love with Matt or something.

“You need to get out there and date again Foggy Bear,” she said over lunch two days ago. “You can’t mope over Murdock forever. It’s his loss that he left you."

Okay, a. Matt didn’t leave Foggy, Foggy left him and b. He and Matt were never dating, to begin with. When Foggy relayed as much to Marci, she just gave him a pitiful smile like and then made up her mind about setting him up with someone.

That’s how Foggy found himself at a luxurious restaurant on a Wednesday evening waiting for his date to arrive. Everything from the restaurant to Foggy’s clothing was of Marci’s choosing. Despite the fact that Foggy practically lives in his suit, he found himself tugging at the blazer he was currently sporting. Foggy was more of a sweater or t-shirt kinda guy when he wasn’t in his suits, so he didn’t really feel comfortable in his current attire. At least Marci had let him style his own hair and Foggy decided to wear it down without any gel or styling products.

Foggy had been looking at the door and then at his watch for the last 10 minutes, but there was still no sign of his date. Truth be told, he was getting a little agitated, and he decided if this guy didn’t turn up in another 10 minutes, he would just leave. Foggy wasn’t even sure what this guy looked like. Marci was pretty secretive about that too. She just told him the guy looked and smelled like money. Everyone at this restaurant matched that description to a t so Foggy wasn’t sure how he was supposed to weed out his date.

"Can I get you something?” The server with a friendly smile asked him as Foggy looked at his watch once again.

“Just water please,” Foggy replied and offered the guy a smile in return before picking up his phone.

As Foggy was about to respond to one of Karen’s texts, someone cleared their throat, making him look up from his phone. His eyes trailed from the blue suit and landed on a pair of brown eyes. The man standing in front of him gave him a sheepish smile and Foggy was immediately enamored by how adorable his dimples were.

"Hi? Are you- uh- are you my date?“ Foggy asked after a few seconds.

"I sure hope so, unless you were waiting for someone else.” The response rumbled through the man’s chest and Foggy was taken aback by how deep his voice was. “I’m Ward Meachum. You must be Foggy Nelson?"

Foggy nodded and stood up before taking the man’s proffered hand, "Yep, that’s me. The one and only."

The man, Ward, shook Foggy’s hand for a little longer than necessary and then gave it one last squeeze before taking a seat in front of Foggy.

"Have you ordered anything yet?"

"Nope, just water. I’ll be honest, I’m not used to places like these,” Foggy admitted awkwardly.

Ward chuckled, his shoulders shaking, before he asked, “Then what type of places do you prefer? Let me guess. Sports bars?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not but that’s how I remember it,” Ward replied arching one of his eyebrows.

“Huh?"

"You went to Penn State for undergrad, right?"

Foggy heart skipped a beat, "Uh how do you know that? Did Marci tell you?"

"Foggy, you really don’t remember me?"

Foggy found himself looking past Ward at the entrance once again. Maybe he could make an excuse and get out of here because the 20 questions were making him a little paranoid.

"Let’s get out of here. Maybe you can finally take me to that place -uh what was it called again- Josie’s?"

Foggy’s heart was really pounding in his chest now and he could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck. "Not gonna lie, man. I am kinda freaking out. How do you know all this?"

"Let’s get out of here and maybe I can jog your memory,” Ward insisted and threw a wink Foggy’s way. "Maybe we can relive the good old days. Back when it used to be you, me, Marci." 

The server finally brought Foggy his water and Foggy pretty much gulped all of it down in one go. He was really going to kill Marci if he made it out of this date alive himself.


	2. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more time Foggy spends with Ward, the more he realizes

“Can you excuse me for a minute? I need to use the bathroom,” Foggy excused himself.

Once at the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and immediately dialed Marci’s number.

His friend cum bane of existence answered the phone after the second ring. “Hey, Foggy Bear. How’s the date going?”

“Marci, who the hell is this guy?” Foggy had no time for pleasantries and was in no mood to banter right now either.

“What do you mean?” Marci asked almost innocently.

“Marci”

“Oh Foggy Bear, you’re no fun. How do you not remember him? He went to Penn State with us.”

“Marci, thousands of unfortunate souls went to that school. How the hell am I supposed to remember which one this guy is?” Foggy asked, agitated, as he paced back and forth in front of the sink.

“Tsk tsk, Foggy Bear. I can’t believe you’d forget that face and body. Anyway, I guess this adds a bit more excitement to your date then. It will finally help you take your mind off that ex of yours. Now, I have strawberry daiquiris and Netflix calling my name so I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t. Actually, on a second thought, there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do. So bye, Foggy Bear.”

“Marci! Marc-” Foggy uselessly shouted her name as his friend hung up on him. “Dammit,” he groaned and was about to stick his phone into his pocket again when he had another idea. He looked through his contacts and called Karen next.

“Foggy? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?” Karen answered, sounding a little surprised.

“I am. Okay, Karen, don’t ask questions, but can you meet me at Josie’s?”

“Josie’s? Why?”

“I told you not to ask questions!”

“Jeez bossy!” Karen giggled and then Foggy heard something rustle on the other side of the phone. Foggy could swear he heard another voice. “I’m not saying yes until you tell me what’s going on”

“Okay, but I'll make this quick cause my date is waiting. So the guy Marci set me up with, well, he claims that he already knows me,” Foggy explained.

“And?”

“Marci said he was with us in undergrad but I don’t remember him. He also knows about Josie’s and asked me to take him there.”

“And you’re freaked out by that?” Karen asked, amused. “Foggy, hold on a sec,” she added and then Foggy heard muffled voices on the side. So Karen was with someone and by the sound of it, it was a guy. “Okay, I’m back. I’ll meet you there in say 30 minutes?”

“Wait… just like that?” Foggy was a little confused. He thought it would take a lot more convincing to get his friend to agree.

“Yeah,” Karen hesitated, “I mean, you called me in the middle of your date. I am curious about this guy now. I’ll see you soon and try not to get stabbed before I meet you. You know, in case this guy turns out to be a serial killer.”

“Wow, thanks, Kare. You sure do know how to make a guy feel good,” Foggy said with a roll of his eyes.

“Love you too, Foggy,” Karen teased and hung up on him.

Foggy stood there in front of the bathroom mirror and sighed. He knew he didn’t have to do this but now he was a little curious about Ward too. Foggy brushed his blazer and ran his fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath. He hoped Ward hadn’t left in the time he was gone. Foggy did kind of run off in the middle of their date. Fortunately, when Foggy got out of the bathroom, Ward was still seated at their table. He was busy on his phone but when he looked up and saw Foggy, he gave him a bright smile.

“Are you okay?” He asked once Foggy seated at their table again.

“Yeah, I’m good. Ready to go try some terrible alcohol?”

“Oh, yes of course." Ward offered him another smile and then got off his chair. “Lead the way,” he added outstretching his arm and letting Foggy go ahead of him.

“So you’re not going to remind me, how we know each other?” Foggy asked as they left the restaurant.

“Nope, where’s the fun in that?” Ward teased as he fell in step with Foggy.

Foggy turned towards him and finally took a good look at the guy. There was something vaguely familiar about him but Foggy couldn’t place a finger on it. “Hmmm… the name Meachum does sound familiar,” Foggy voice his thoughts out loud and then it hit him. “Wait… Ward Meachum as in the CEO of Rand Industries? You’re Danny’s friend.”

It was Ward’s turn to look surprised, “You know Danny?”

“Yeah, he’s- well- I work at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz. Your company is one of our clients. Well, you’re mostly Hogarth’s clients. I’ve met Danny a couple of times and he talked about you. I- it took me a while to place the name.,” Foggy explained. He shoved his hands into his pockets and gave Ward a sheepish grin.

“Ah, that makes sense. But unfortunately, Foggy, this isn’t the only link we have.” Ward teased once again as he knocked his shoulder against Foggy’s. “By the way, are we walking to the bar?”

“Yeah, it’s a couple of blocks away. I figured we’d just walk there.” Foggy would never voluntarily walk a couple of blocks but right now he needed to talk to this guy. “So let’s play 20 questions.”

Ward laughed and the sound made Foggy shiver a little. “Okay, I’m down. Go for it.”

“So I know you from Penn State?” Foggy started off with a simple question.

“Yes,” Ward replied and Foggy noticed how he had moved in a little closer.

“Did you major in Poli Sci?”

“No,” Ward answered, sounding a little too amused. “I was a Business major,” he volunteered the extra information after a few seconds.

“So I don’t know you from classes?” Foggy wondered out loud.

“No, you don’t.”

“Hey! That wasn’t part of the 20 questions. I was thinking out loud,” Foggy complained and he most definitely did not pout at the other man.

“That’s not how the game works, Foggy Bear.”

Foggy cringed at the nickname and knocked his shoulder against Ward’s a little too hard. “That sounded so wrong coming out of your mouth.”

“I guess I mimicked Marci pretty well,” Ward argued and Foggy felt Ward’s hand brush against his own. Foggy took out his hand out of his pocket and intertwined it with Ward's. “So would you like to continue with the 20 questions?”

* * *

 

By the time they got to Josie’s, Foggy was already 15 questions in but he still wasn’t any close to figuring out who Ward was. All he knew for a fact was that Ward wasn’t the guy across the hall. The one who Foggy had caught masturbating in the communal showers. Twice. He also wasn’t the TA in Foggy’s Constitutional Law class, who had an inappropriate habit of smacking everyone on the ass instead of giving them a high-five like a normal person. And he most definitely wasn’t Jeremy from Intro to Environmental Law, who was the only reason Foggy went to the gym. Foggy once described Jeremy’s perfect abs, biceps, and ass to Marci in graphic detail in class. Only to find out, 5 minutes later, that Jeremy was sitting behind him the whole time. Needless to say, Foggy never went to the gym again. So yeah, Ward was none one of those three abhorring men Foggy had the displeasure of knowing in college. Okay, so Foggy wasn’t too bummed out about knowing Jeremy. As it turned out, the guy was actually good in bed. But yeah, those other two men were terrible. When Foggy conveyed these sentiments to Ward, the man raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Foggy was inclined to order Ward the eel when they settled at the bar. But then he decided against it because Ward didn’t look like the type of guy who would be able to stomach that drink. Foggy instead went the safe route and ordered them a couple of beers.

“So sometime during our supposed friendship in college, I told you about Josie’s?” Foggy asked once they had their beers in hand.

“Yes,” Ward answered as he took a sip from his bottle. “And we weren’t friends, Foggy. We only met once.”

Foggy gawked at him, “What? And in this one meeting, I pretty much told you how I used to illegally drink at Josie’s during high school? And also how I once put my baby sister in a box and pushed her down the stairs? Jesus, how drunk was I?”

“Not that drunk, but we did have plenty of time,” Ward admitted.

Foggy chuckled and was about to take a sip from his own beer when he noticed a familiar face enter the bar. Shit. Foggy totally forgot that he had invited Karen. It didn’t take Foggy long to realize that his tall, blonde friend wasn’t alone. Trailing behind him was Foggy’s former partner and best friend. Dammit, Karen. Why did she have to bring Matt with her? Foggy hadn’t seen Matt in months. He hadn’t changed much in that time. He had a bruise on his left cheek, a cut above his right eyes and he also looked like he had a busted lip, so just the usual. Foggy tore his eyes away from his two former colleagues and smiled at Ward instead. He wasn’t about to let Ward find out that he had invited his friends (well, actually he only invited Karen) because he was nervous about being alone with him. Much to Foggy's relief, Karen and Matt didn’t acknowledge him either. They instead headed straight for the pool table.

“What’s wrong?” Ward asked after a few minutes.

“Nothing. I feel like I’m not any close to figuring out how I know you.”

“Oh, you’re closer than you think,” Ward teased and threw a wink Foggy’s way. Foggy felt his cheeks heat up and he started peeling away the sticker on his beer bottle to keep himself busy.

“You know you might as well-” Foggy started to say but he was interrupted when his phone started to ring. He picked up to see Karen’s pretty face flashing across the screen. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

“Oh by all means.” If anyone else would have said that, Foggy would have thought that they were being sarcastic. But during the 1 hour Foggy had spent with Ward, he noted that that’s just how the man talked.

Foggy got out of his seat and headed outside. “Yeah?” He grumbled as he answered the call.

“You look like you’re having fun.” Foggy yelped when he heard Karen's voice behind him rather than on the phone.

Foggy rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket. “Why did you bring Matt with you?” He asked

Karen gave him a sheepish look as she came to stand beside him. “Sorry, I had no choice. He was right there when you called and overheard everything. I wasn’t gonna come but when you said your date knew things about you, Matt freaked out. Then he said we should go and make sure you were okay.”

Foggy sighed, “That’s fine, Kare. I’m not mad at you. I was actually having a good time with my date.”

“Yeah? Did you figure out how he knows you?”

“No, but turns out he’s the Co-CEO of Rand Industries,” Foggy confessed as he shoved his hands into his pockets again. “But that’s all I’ve guessed so far.”

Karen watched him with wide eyes and opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Whoa, seriously? I think he’s interviewed with the Bulletin a couple times. But I never got a chance to meet him. This is awesome, Foggy. You scored big.”

“Yeah, well, we need to keep him away from Matt tonight if we want him to stick around.”

Karen giggled and slapped him on the shoulder. “Really Foggy? You’re acting like Matt is your ex and will somehow ruin your chances with your date.” She stopped and stared at him when Foggy gave her a tight smile. “Wait, Foggy, is Matt really your ex? Shit, I did steal him away from you?” She asked, horrified.

“What? No Matt isn’t-”

“Wait no, scratch that. Are you telling me we could have been having an awesome threesome this whole time?”

Foggy gasped and his hand flew over his mouth in shock, “Holy shit. Threesome,” he mumbled into his hand.

“Yeah, threesome. Lotsa people do it, Foggy. Don’t look so scandalized.”

Foggy removed his hand from his mouth, “No, Karen. I think I figured out where I know this guy from.”

“Wait, what?"

Foggy nodded numbly, “Shit, yeah Marci and I swore we'd never talk about this again. But this guy I think we invited him to have a threesome with us after a dorm party. It ended awkward, painful, and with all three of us at the ER. Also, he told us his name was Grant and he looked like a Heath Ledger double 10 years ago.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy tells Karen what happened 10 years ago.

“Okay, I have no idea what you’re talking about. But everything you just said sounds equal parts horrifying and hot,” Karen commented once she’s done gaping at him. 

Foggy, who was pacing back and forth, stopped and narrowed his eyes at her, “That’s just weird.” 

“Oh really?  _ I’m _ the one that’s weird. You’re on a date with a guy you apparently had a threesome with 10 years ago. Not to mention the other participant in said threesome is the one who set you up on this date. AND on top of that, you forgot who this guy was,” Karen countered, raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. A playful smile played across her lips and she looked far too smug for Foggy’s liking. 

“Okay, when you put it that way...” Foggy trailed off and shrugged at her. 

Karen rolled her eyes and leaned against the brick wall behind them, before pulling Foggy beside her. For a dainty woman, she sure had a strong grip. “Uh huh. So you wanna tell me what exactly happened?” She asked linking Foggy’s arm with hers. 

“I’d rather not.” 

“ _ Foggy _ ”

Foggy let out a deep sigh and leaned against her. “Fine. So it was the junior year and Marci and I were dating for a while. Marci always had a wild streak, as you can probably imagine. She always liked to try something new. This time she wanted to have a threesome with another guy.” 

“Of course she did,” Karen replied sarcastically. 

“Yep. So we met Mr. CEO over there at this dorm party and Marci started flirting with him. He was pretty hot, so I didn't mind having a threesome with him.” 

“Then what happened?” Karen asked curiously and Foggy could feel her eyes boring on the side of his face. She was all about gossip. That’s what Foggy loved about her. 

Foggy released another sigh and then turned to look at Karen. “Okay, you have to understand that Marci and I were a couple of clueless 20-year-olds. As in we literally had no idea what we were doing.” 

“Okay, then what?” Karen asked and Foggy could see a curious glint in her eyes under the dim lights. 

“I was getting there.” 

“I am literally on the edge of my seat here, Foggy,” she whined. 

“You’re not sitting down.” 

“You know what I mean. Now go on.” 

Foggy chuckled and bumped his shoulder against hers. “Don’t look so excited. We didn’t even get to the good part. When we got back to my room, Marci started making out with him and I may have gotten a little jealous.” 

“Seriously?”

Foggy chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments as he stared at his friend. Karen looked even more curious now and she was all but jumping on the balls of her feet. “Like I said, I was a 20-year-old. Anyway, when he tried to kiss me, I kind of punched him in the face.” 

Karen gasped and let her hands drop from Foggy's arm. “No.”

“Yeah, not one of my shining moments. I don’t even know why I did it. I mean like I said, I did find him hot. Turns out I punched him a little too hard and busted his nose.” 

“Foggy no,” Karen whispered as she cupped her mouth. 

“I know, I know. We did take him to the ER, though!” Foggy defended himself. “The ER was pretty crowded that day, so we ended up waiting for a few hours. And I was probably panicking so I ended up sharing a bunch of stories with him to kill the awkwardness.” 

Karen blinked at him, while Foggy stood there wringing his hands in front of him like a child being chastised by their teacher. “Well, I’m not gonna lie, that was a bit underwhelming,” Karen admitted after a few minutes and Foggy gaped at her this time. She threw her hands up in surrender and continued. “I thought you rode the guy so hard that you broke his dick or something.” 

“Now that would have been something,” a familiar voice came from somewhere behind them, making both Foggy and Karen jump.  

“Jesus-” Foggy yelped 

“-Fuck!” Karen screeched at the same time. 

Ward stepped out of the bar with his hands buried in his pockets and gave them a curious look. 

Foggy’s heart raced in his chest and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before asking, “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough,” Ward answered as he took a few steps towards them. When he got closer, Foggy noticed he was smirking. That bastard.  “So I guess you figured out who I am?” 

Foggy could feel the heat rising on the back of his neck, “I did. And now I’m dying of embarrassment.” 

Karen giggled and slapped Foggy on the back, making him stumble forward. “And  _ that’s _ my cue.”

“Karen don’t leave me!” Foggy whined as his friend moved away from the wall. 

“You’ll be fine,” Karen replied. When she came to a stop next to Ward, she stuck her hand out towards him. “I’m Karen, by the way. And I can’t apologize enough for my friend over there.” 

Ward laughed and shook Karen’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Karen. No need to apologize. I find your friend quite adorable actually.”

“Can’t argue with that. It’s those cute little cheeks, isn’t it? Anyway, I’ll see you both inside,” Karen said and threw a wink Foggy’s way before heading inside. 

“I like her,” Ward said after her and took Karen’s place beside Foggy.  

Foggy groaned and moved away from the wall to stand in front of Ward. “Oh my  _ god  _ I can’t believe you agreed to go out with me after everything that happened 10 years ago. How did you even meet Marci again? And more importantly what happened to your hair?” 

Ward shrugged and gave Foggy another smile. “Well, a. I never lost touch with Marci and b. I had to cut it. Apparently, long hair isn’t CEO chic.” 

Foggy winced at that. “Yikes. Did you cry? I bet you cried when they chopped your luscious locks off,” he teased, trying to cut through the awkwardness. 

Ward laughed and the sound made Foggy warm all over. “I may have cried just a smidge.” 

Foggy impatiently tapped his foot on the sidewalk and bit his bottom lip as silence fell between them. “So why did you agree to go on a date with me? I mean I didn’t exactly make a good first impression all those years ago,” he dared to ask after a few minutes. 

“No, but you did make a lasting one,” Ward replied as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. “I always asked Marci about you. She said you were in a relationship with some lawyer friend of yours.” 

Foggy groaned again and threw his hands up in the air, “Oh for fuck’s sake. He’s my  _ business _ partner,” he emphasized. “Or was at least.” 

“Is it that guy by the pool table?” Ward asked curiously as he took one of his hands out of his pocket and pointed behind him. 

Foggy gaped at Ward in shock. “How could you possibly know  _ that _ ?” 

“He may have just tried to interrogate me.  _ And _ he challenged me to a round of pool,” Ward answered as he moved away from the wall.  

Foggy huffed. Typical Matt. “You don’t seem too surprised by that.” 

“Why? Because he’s blind? I’ve learned to stop underestimating people.” 

“Uh huh. That’s a good habit I guess,” Foggy said and then added, “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

“And turn down the challenge. Hell no,” Ward responded as he started walking towards the bar again. 

Foggy fell into step beside him and then hesitated for a bit before saying, “Um this is probably a terrible time to bring this up but Matt and I aren’t exactly on talking terms right now.” 

“All the more reason to beat his ass at pool, don’t you think?” Ward asked as they halted at the entrance of the bar. 

“Hmmm, I like the way you think. Let’s do this. Just to let you know, he’s kind of really good at pool,” Foggy warned him and then threw a glance across the bar at Matt, who was smirking at them. Yep, he definitely heard that. “Lucky for you, though, I am on your team and I know  _ all _ of his moves.” Foggy watched with satisfaction as the smirk fell off Matt’s face. 

When Foggy looked at Ward again, he noticed his date was giving him another one of his gorgeous smiles. The man then took Foggy’s hand in his as they made their way towards the back of the bar. 

Foggy watched as Karen said something in Matt’s ear that made his former business partner blush. Matt then leaned in and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before grabbing the cue stick again. Foggy missed those adorable idiots.

Foggy tore his attention from his former coworkers and looked at Ward again. “Hey by the way, why did you tell us your name was Grant?”

Ward shrugged at that, “I didn’t want you guys to know who I was.” 

“We really didn’t know who you were.” 

“Ouch.” 

 


End file.
